TSSES 4 Episode 4 - Where have you been?
Luranstar: Oh yeah I forgot about this series. Luranstar: We got 936 votes this time. Luranstar: First safe is Red Stinger, who only got 13 votes. Red Stinger: Yay! Luranstar: Next safe is Vince, with 21 votes. Luranstar: So, Stalin is safe too. He got 60 votes. Luranstar: And, Kat is safe! With 68 votes. Luranstar: It's down to the bottom two. Mr. Clean and Terence. Both really don't have any personality. In a vote of 190 to 584... Luranstar: Mr. Clean is safe! Terence, you're out. Terence: Why so early? I only wanted to win! Contest The contest is to make me the coolest potion you can. You'll have to do this science thing with this lame book. If you bother to read it an find a potion that I will like you win. Whoever has the worst potion loses. You'll all be teleported to science lab. Strong Bad: I hate science! It's for losers! Enzo: JAHGDKSJKFJ Sans: What's this about? Dalas: What do you call a sick scientist? Keemstar: Alright team! We may not be very smart, but we can do this! Birb: Alright, we should make a food potion because that's all you fatties will do. Everything for you is food. slime: lamia can't eat me because you can't eat inside of the lab, so I'm safe! lamia: *eats Slime* ha rules are DUMB! Salazzle: i'll get my saladit slaves to do it for us, why don't we sit back 1-up: Is this the real life? Chestpin: GET TO WORK YOU PIGS! Fomantis: No! I'm tired of you treating us like slaves! Chestpin: NOW! *whips* Mr. Clean: Look for a cleaning product. Results Luranstar: Times up! Lets see what you have. Birb: It's a dairy queen milkshake! Luranstar: Hmm. It's a bit sweet. Not really my thing but 6/10. Salazzle: It's acid. Luranstar: This will come in handy. 8/10. Chestpin: It's Pingu and Fomantis blended up! The taste of their blood really makes me feel good. Luranstar: Creepy... But 7/10 so I don't die. Bleh: It's coffee. Luranstar: 5/10 Dew: It's me. Luranstar: woah that's lazy. 4/10 Mr. Cleaning: It's clorax Luranstar: Yay! A good drink! 9/10 Luranstar: Swag Star loses cause they're lazy and dumb. vote please do it Who gets eliminated? Keemstar Strong Bad Stupe Lurantis Dew Derpy Current Teams (Italics is team leader) Team $wag Star: ''Keemstar'', Strong Bad, Stupe, Lurantis, Dew, Derpy Team Snack Attack: ''Birb'', Chicken Biscuit, Garfield, Lamia, Toadstool, Enzo Team Higher: ''Salazzle,'' '''Tsareena, Chainsaw, Sans, 1-up. '''The Nezis: ''Hitler'', Bleh, Death Threat, U4, Dalas Team Sm0l: ''Chestpin'', Slime, Camera, Fomantis, Pingu, Boku Team Lesser: Mr. Clean, Red Stinger, SuperScratchKat, Vince, Stalin Contestants 170px-New1Up.png|1-up♂ Birb.png|Birb♀ Bleh.png|Bleh♂ Bokuuu.png|Boku♂ Camera by rememberREACH417.png|Camera♀ MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy♂ 250px-650Chespin.png|Chestpin♀ Ohv chicken biscuit pose.png|Chicken Biscuit♂ DalasReview .png|Dalas Review♂ Deaththreat.jpg|Death Threat♀ 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.png|Derpyunikitty♀ Ea discord icon.png|Enzo♂ Fags.jpg|FAGS♂ (eliminated 35th place) 250px-753Fomantis.png|Fomantis♀ Garfeld.jpg|Garfield♂ 220px-Hitler portrait crop.jpg|Hitler♂ 7dVbDJYQ.jpg|Keemstar♂ Lamia.png|Lamia♀ Thelurantis.png|Lurantis♀ Dew.png|Mountain Dew♂ Mr. Clean logo.png|Mr. Clean♂ Nootnoot.jpg|Pingu♂ Pink Slime SP.png|Pink Slime♀ Principal Steinbeck.jpg|Principal Steinbeck♂ (eliminated 36th place) Red Stinger HD.png|Red Stinger♀ Salazzle.png|Salazzle♀ Sans.png|Sans♀ Katscra.jpg|SuperScratchKat♂ Stalin 1902.jpg|Stalin♂ 1460147-strongbad.jpg|Strong Bad♂ Stupeuser.png|Stupe♀ Teree.jpg|Terence♂ (eliminated 34th place) ToadstoolHD.png|Toadstool♀ Tsareena.png|Tsareena♀ 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down_copy_2.png|U4Again♂ Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince Williams♂ Category:TSSES Category:Doesn't have top Category:TSSES 4